


Movies, Making Out, and… Mother?

by countryqueer



Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Mentioned Martha Rodgers, caskettaw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: “Got a crime scene right here. My mother just killed the mood.”
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020





	Movies, Making Out, and… Mother?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Caskett Appreciation Week 2020. The prompt for today is: 'Domestic/fluff'. Please join us if you can. And enjoy!

"Do you want powdered sugar or salt on the popcorn?" his voice came from the kitchen.

Beckett settled herself onto the couch. "Sweet, please!" she answered. Castle came round the couch just as she had taken the remote to set up the movie.

He sat down next to her in the corner of the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn carefully between them. He pulled the throw from behind him and managed to tuck it around them both.

"It's been way too long since we had a quiet night like this," Beckett sighed as she leaned into his side.

"Amen. I need more Beckett-time in my life." He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned back with her in his arms.

"We spend all day together. Every day."

"No time is enough Beckett-time," he countered.

She looked up at him. She knew exactly what he meant. Working together, yes, they spent a lot of time with each other but it wasn't like this. Cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie, just being lazy with each other. They needed that once in a while.

Castle looked back at her. The look in his eyes saying it all. He leaned down to give her a small kiss on the lips.

Pushing play on the movie was soon forgotten as the kissing became more intense. That is, until the door opened and Martha's voice boomed into the living space, asking her son if he had seen her red gloves she left at the loft the other night.

"To be continued," Castle told Beckett, punctuating it with another lingering peck on the corner of her mouth.


End file.
